megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven
Heaven is a dungeon in the Midnight Channel in Persona 4. Each floor of the dungeon is aptly named Paradise, from the first - 1st Paradise - up to its top floor - 10th Paradise. Profile Heaven is a unique dungeon in that it is created by the suppressed emotions of two people instead of one. However, the prominent side of Heaven is the reality within the Midnight Channel created by Nanako Dojima. After Dojima finds the second threatening letter, he detains the protagonist in the police station, leaving Nanako home alone. Nanako is soon kidnapped by Taro Namatame and thrown into the TV world via the television Namatame keeps in his delivery truck. In order to escape Dojima's pursuit, he follows Nanako into the Midnight Channel, believing it to be the 'sanctuary' he's been using to 'save' people throughout the game. After being thrown into the Midnight Channel, Nanako's hidden longing for her dead mother (Chisato Dojima) manifests itself as Heaven, though the dungeon is also colored by Namatame's Messiah complex. Inside the dungeon Nanako's inner loneliness and attempts to be strong manifest through her voice. At the same time, Namatame's desire to live peacefully with Mayumi Yamano and his belief that the Midnight Channel is a sanctuary against the harshness of reality is heard several times. In contrast to the other Midnight Channel dungeons, Heaven bears the distinction of being the only dungeon sporting bright colors and dream-like surroundings, as well as a melancholic vocal theme. The surroundings reflect the innocence within Nanako's heart, and perhaps Namatame's good intentions. The name 'Heaven' symbolizes Nanako's belief that her late mother ascended to Heaven, as well as Namatame's personal delusions about the reality of the Midnight Channel — a safe place for those who appear on the Midnight Channel. The protagonist cannot advance any of the Investigation Team members' Social Links while Nanako is still detained in Heaven. Moreover, from this point onward, the Justice and Hierophant Social Links will no longer be available. However, this only applies in the original version of Persona 4. In Persona 4 Golden, the Justice and Hierophant Social Links will be unavailable to advance until after the New Year's Day event. The story-wise boss of the dungeon is Kunino-sagiri, a manifestation of Namatame's messiah complex. He believes that his actions 'saved' those he threw into the TV, not realizing the only thing that saved those he threw in is the actions of the protagonist's team. However, this only reinforced his self-image as a secret hero and savior of Inaba, and eventually breaks his mind so that his Shadow can completely take over his body without materializing itself outside. Eventually it draws in the Shadows lurking inside Heaven, forming Kunino-sagiri. This is also the place where Margaret challenges the team to a fight in order to understand the true meaning of life. Upon her defeat, she admits that her younger sister once told her she wished to leave the Velvet Room in order to find a permanent solution to the death of a young man who sacrificed his soul to save humanity. Structure Heaven's color scheme changes depending on the floor. From floors 1-3, the fog has a pale blue color, giving the feeling of dawn. Floors 4-6 have a bright, cheery yellow theme, giving it the feel of noon or midday. Finally, in floors 7-9, the fog changes to orange, giving the final floors the glow of a sunset. Heaven is one of the two dungeons which has background music with vocals; the other dungeon is Marukyu Striptease. Treasure Locked chests Normal chests Shuffle Time Personas Shadows Persona 4= Note: * box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * box denotes rare Shadow. * Intrepid Knights may appear as Red Shadows in every floor. * Minotaur IV may appear as a Red Shadow from Paradise 3 to 7. * * - Indicates attribute that is hidden on scan screen, mouse over for more info. *Ph/Phys = Physical *Fi = Fire *Ic = Ice *El/Elec = Electric *Wi = Wind *Alm = Almighty |-| Persona 4 Golden= Notes: * box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * box denotes rare Shadow. Bosses ''Persona 4'' *'Note': *Lost Okina appears November 20th onwards. :*Margaret can only be challenged after completing the "True Ending" for the first time. (Persona 4), though in Golden she can be fought on the 2nd playthrough, regardless of ending. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Locations